The Problem With Perverted Minds
by Iced Blueberry Tea
Summary: A quirky little oneshot. Those who don't know about this anime can read anyway, characters don't really matter to you people. Syp: Matsuri overhears something that he thinks he shouldn't hear and thinks perverted...


**Heys. Got super bored and watched yaoi anime Sukisho and totally loved it, so I'm doing a real quick oneshot bout it.**

**Characters may be a bit OOC.**

**Dedicated to: Kazumi aka nee-chan Sylvia (:**

**Disclaimer: Dunno who created Sukisho but Sora-kun and Nao-chan won't let me own them anyway…**

_**The Problem With Perverted Minds**_

Honjou Matsuri strode along the corridor, a huge beam on his face. There was more work for the school Do-It-Alls and he was getting a kick out of seeing Nao and Sora's tortured expressions when he told them.

Well, maybe it was a bit too early to kick them out of bed now, but never mind!

Matsuri finally located their room door and was about to bang in with his usual, "GOOD MORNING!!" when a sound made him freeze. He leaned his ear towards the door, hardly daring to breathe.

It came again.

"Oh…God…Hashiba…"

Matsuri almost freaked out. 'Nao-chan? He's _moaning_?! Ooh, this sounds good!' he thought gleefully.

"Stop moving around, Fujimori. It's hard for me to do this when you're groping around," Sora's voice responded.

"Huh—well, sor-ry, but you don't know how much pain I'm in!" Nao hissed.

"Maybe it won't hurt so much if you just keep still!" Sora snapped back.

'Typical. They always fight even at a moment like this,' thought Matsuri, smirking.

Nao huffed and Matsuri heard more rustling. Then…

"Oh GOD! Hashiba, you sadist!"

Sora snickered. "I hear you cursing me, but I think you're actually enjoying this."

"Oh, please. I'm not a masochist like you," Nao remarked disdainfully. "Why don't you exchange places with me? I bet I'll give you more pain."

"Yeah, a pained conscience that I'm getting such treatment from an amateur. You've got no experience anyway, so just shut up and let me continue."

"When did you become so good anyway? This isn't your first time?!" Nao gasped.

"It isn't. Why, are you _jealous_?"

"N-no! Who did you do?"

"Ichikawa. He said it was the best he'd ever had."

"After you paid him money or what?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Nanami-chan taught me, okay!"

"…_Nanami-chan_?!"

"Why're you so surprised? You'd think that Nanami-chan is the perfect person to go to for this kinda thing. He's my substitute mom, for goodness sake!"

"I guess. Does he do Minato-sensei?"

"Sure. He even taught nii-chan, too. Why do you think nii-chan looks so experienced?"

"I thought it was because he was a teacher."

Matsuri was listening with his jaw on the ground. 'They really do talk to each other,' he thought, grinning. 'But they don't realize they're giving a lot of info…'

"Matsuri-sempai?"

"Yaii!" Matsuri yelped. He whipped around. It was only Ichikawa Gaku. He was staring at the panicked blonde in surprise.

"Matsuri-sempai, what're you doing here? Are you going to tell Sora-sempai and Nao-kun about the Do-It-Alls jobs?" Gaku asked.

"Err…yes," Matsuri nodded, sweatdropping here and there.

"Good! I need to tell them something too," Gaku smiled, and before Matsuri could stop him, in the cute teen went.

"Oh no," Matsuri groaned to himself. He didn't know why but he didn't want to watch.

"Hey, Ichikawa!" Sora's voice floated out.

"Ohayou, Sora-sempai! Wow! You're doing Nao-kun too?" Gaku said, sounding interested.

"I dunno why I let him do this to me…" Nao muttered darkly.

"Oh, relax, Nao-kun! Sora-sempai's an expert! You shouldn't be feeling any pain!" Gaku said cheerfully.

"Really? I've been feeling nothing BUT pain!" Nao groaned.

"You're moving around, aren't you?"

"Gahh!"

Matsuri blinked. Nao and Sora weren't uncomfortable having Gaku there??

What's going on?

"Oh, by the way, Matsuri-sempai's outside!" Gaku was saying.

Nao and Sora groaned.

"No way, not about Do-It-Alls, is it? I don't feel like doing anything now that I'm hurting so much…" Nao said.

"Quit whining. Hey, Ichikawa, tell Matsuri to come in," Sora said. "What's he still doing outside?"

"I don't know. Oi, Matsuri-sempai!" Gaku came outside.

"I…I'm not going in," Matsuri said.

"Why not?" Gaku looked surprised. "Come on! The two of them are still them! Not monsters! Besides, you should see Nao-kun now! He looks so cool!"

'_Cool_?!' Matsuri mentally choked.

Before he knew it, Gaku was babbling on about how sophisticated Nao-kun was looking and was dragging him into the room.

"No!!" Matsuri covered his eyes quickly.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Sora snapped impatiently.

"Huh?" Matsuri slowly opened his eyes again.

"_NANI_?!!"

Sora was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a pillow in his lap and Nao's head resting on it. Sora was holding a pair of tweezers and Nao's eyebrows looked different.

"You were…" Matsuri sputtered.

"I know. An eyebrow job?" Nao said, glaring up at Sora.

"Oh shucks. I'm a pro, I know a disastrous look when I see one," the bluenette defended himself.

"But Nao-kun looks good!" Gaku insisted.

"Actually, yeah," Nao said, picking up a hand mirror and peering into it. "Looks pretty cool."

"You see!" Sora beamed proudly.

Matsuri smacked his forehead. "No more yaoi fanfic for me," he muttered.

**Total boredom writes total nonsense. But please R&R! (:**

**Love,**

**Kaista Rayne XOXO**


End file.
